Just a Dream
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: (RegKevEdd) High school leads to love for our boys but Kevin signs his life to the military... Edd hopes it's just a dream...


Edd paced by the phone in his living room, wringing his hands in worry. His mother watched from her spot in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Eddward, please sit down. You're going to wear a trench in the carpet" she quipped, drying her hands with a towel.

"Oh, well forgive me if the house actually looks like someone lives here. Never mind the fact of WHY I am pacing crazily, Mother" Edd snapped.

"Being rude and disrespectful to your mother is not going to bring you the answers you so desire, Eddward. I'm sure someone will let you know as soon as they can" she sighed defeatedly. She understood why her son was so stressed and easily irritated. In all honesty, she would be the same way if it was her husband…

It was shortly after the summer before high school and the showdown with Eddy's older brother that ended up bringing the kids of the cul-de-sac together in friendship. It happened gradually and not everyone got along the best (mostly Kevin and Eddy) but everything was tolerable and everyone knew that they had each other's backs.

The during the high school years, certain people would get closer than friendship. Ed and May ended up becoming the first ones to come together. They would stick together for most of high school before splitting just before graduation. Marie and May would go off to an art college, finding their muse in drawing and comics. Ed would enlist in the military, find that the military would provide him with the outlet for his boundless energy.

Kevin started to notice that Nazz was acting friendlier and friendlier with the shortest Ed. Being her right hand man, he ended up pushing her and Eddy together and practically forced Nazz to finally agree to a date. Kevin did threaten to kill Eddy if he ever hurt her but they ended up happy. Eddy would spoil Nazz to whatever she wanted and whatever he could afford. By the time they left for college together, she has an engagement ring and a baby on the way.

Edd and Kevin would feel like the odd ones out most of the time, considering their best friends where paired up and venturing out leaving them behind a lot of the time. They started out with just some study sessions or movie nights but soon, Edd had feelings bubble up inside him. He just knew that they were one sided and kept them to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Kevin was confessing to Nazz about how things have changed with Double D and how he had feelings coming to the surface.

"Wait, are you gay, Kev?" Nazz asked with a knowing smile.

"Hell, I dunno… I didn't think so. I'm not attracted to any guy, just D…" he scratched the back of his head. As he continued to go on about his problems, Nazz was texting her boyfriend who was having a similar conversation with Edd.

"Just open your mouth and tell him, Edd… It's not like you don't know how to talk" Eddy groaned.

"It's not that simple, Eddy!" Edd squeaked.

"Look, I can't play this new game with you bitching and Nazz on my ass about Shovel Chin. He likes you too, so go over there and shut up!" Eddy chuckled.

"Eddy! You're supposed to be-wait, Kevin likes me too?"

"Goodbye, Eddward!" Eddy pushed him out of his room and locked the door, only leaving Edd with one real option. He went home and texted Kevin, asking him to come over to talk. Once Kevin got to the door, Edd pulled him in by his shirt and kissed him, surprising the redhead and himself. Needless to say, that started a whole new chapter in Edd's life, one that lasted throughout the rest of their high school career.

Upon graduating, Edd knew that Kevin would entering the military just as his father, grandfather, and back as far as everyone knew. It ran in his blood and although Edd hated the thought, he knew that this was his true calling. Kevin would never admit it but it was a small relief to know that someone from home was going to be going to boot camp with him. Ed would be a big comfort in the following months.

Right after graduation, Kevin and Edd spent a whole week together. Kevin had planned a week of dates to make sure that Edd had something good to remember the good times they had. Their last night before Kevin and Ed shipped out was the night that Kevin took Edd to the place they had their first date. The next morning, two boys embraced before Kevin and Ed took off towards their plane. Edd sniffed and wiped his tears away, the sunlight catching the small diamonds on the ring on his left hand.

Right after basic training, Kevin and Ed got word that they would get a two week break before getting shipped out to Iraq. At the airport, Edd cried into Kevin's army camo-green coat. They decided to make the most of their two weeks and right before Kevin left for his first tour, they met their family and friends at the court house for a small wedding. They decided to make the most of their time money, having a small ceremony and saving everything else for their first home. Edd would take care of the all the finances and got to school to teach and Kevin would just make money.

Things were going smoothly for the first year…

The news was still playing the current main story about a compound that was attacked by rebel forces. The anchors had limited information and it was driving Eddward mad. Kevin's parents were in the living room with him and his parents. Mrs. Barr was silently crying against her husband while Mr. Barr held a rosary in his left hand, his right was wrapped tightly around his wife.

"Everything will be alright… Kevin will be alright…" Edd paced and whispered to himself while his parents just looked on trying to offer as much comfort as they could.

Just then headlights pulled into the driveway and Edd felt his blood run cold at the sight of the military men that exited the black SUV. One had a folded up American flag in the shape of a triangle as another SUV pulled into the Hill's driveway.

Edd sunk to his knees weakly as Mrs. Barr flung the door open and demanded that they tell her that her son was still alive. Her pleas fell on deaf ears tears escaped, soon to be replaced by heartbreaking sobs and cries.

Edd's mother held him in her arms as he finally broke down, screaming that 'this was all just a dream, this couldn't be real…'

Edd's tears have not stopped since… He knelt against the headstones, pleading for someone to wake him up. Someone to take all the pain and sadness away. He hardly paid attention to all the people around him. He just didn't care…

Eventually everyone made their peace and moved on for the most part. It took the longest for Edd to get over losing one of his best friends and the love of his life but he did it, he saw a counselor for the better part of 5 years afterwards and eventually was able to put the entire situation behind him. He never truly forgot about Kevin or the love that they shared but he was able to move on and find someone to finally love again.

In his sock drawer, was a triangle shaped American flag and slipped in the folds was a small diamond ring.


End file.
